This disclosure generally relates to counter rotating propeller systems. More particularly, this disclosure relates to a self-contained modular counter rotating propeller driven by a single shaft of a main driving engine.
Counter rotating propellers have been considered complicated due to the need to by highly integrated within the engine. Accordingly, engine manufacturers have not taken advantage of the benefits provided by counter rotating propeller systems. Moreover, the relative rotating parts of a counter rotating propeller system increases complexity of variable pitch control and other control structures.